


~Detention~|Sakura Haruno X Male Reader|Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom Haruno Sakura, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ~Ending up in detention and somehow fucking your teacher~NSFW
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Reader





	~Detention~|Sakura Haruno X Male Reader|Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is 18  
> Sakura is around 30

* * *

“You're on thin ice [L/n],” Sakura smirked at the boy in the empty classroom. He was fucked as she paced up and down the room, her hips swayed seductively obviously trying to get some reaction from him as [Y/n] tried his best to look away.

“Really, pranking a teacher is Boruto that bad of an influence?” She rubbed her temple making brief eye contact with him. “Now look at you in detention with me.” She sat on his desk as [Y/n] had a blush across his face from his teacher's surprisingly big ass as she smiled looking down at the tent in his pants.

"My My [Y/n] I never believed you'd think of me like that~" as he looked up at her knowing she had seen his growing erection. "Hey, it's not my fault ya know your just that hot." He chuckled lightly. Sakura got off the desk and kneeled down to face the bulge in [Y/n]'s pants as she took them off freeing his erection as a light gasp escaped her mouth. "Such a young age yet you have something like _this_ in your pants." She used her finger to play with the slit as she slowly stroked his dick.

'Holy fuck is this really happening? I mean I've always wanted something like this but I never imagined it would feel this good.' Shaky breaths were released from his mouth as Sakura started to use her tongue on his dick and he clutched his desk, Sakura sure was skilled with her hands and mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Give me more characters to make smutty stories of~


End file.
